User talk:Durga Dido
Test Last time i did this it didt show my name, doing this to see if it will show my name now. Test to see if i get the command to sign ' :It's ~~~~ 'RandomTime' 22:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :: Rofl... what are the chances that the moment iwas making a new edit here, that some random person would pop in and make me get a edit conflict :P hi and thank you, i learned that some time ago, but im not gonna change the above text,just because i learned it Durga Dido 22:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Read the Wind and Favorable winds Numbers I did test to see if RTW and FW damage effects stack together and here are the numbers. Marksmanship at 9 with a pvp recurve bow with customized bonus of + 20% was used. Target was short bow target on the isle of the nameless.(which by the numbers seems to have 60 armor) '''No skills' With no skills and auto attacking and shooting until the target was killed, which took 22 shots the numbers are as follows: 23,14,21,17,20,18,23,19,37,24,24,26,25,17,25,20,14,25,37,18,24,19 The lowest hit was 14 and the highest hit was 37. The average was 500/22= 22.7 damage With Read The Wind Using Read the Wind and auto attacking and shooting 22 shots the numbers are as follows: 23,30,31,22,22,44,31,32,25,30,44,30,44,44,30,23,30,21,22,44,24,28 The lowest hit was 21 and the highest hit was 44. The average was 674/22= 30.6 damage With Read the Wind and Favorable Winds Using Read the Wind and Favorable Winds and auto attacking and shooting 22 shot the numbers are as follows: 38,32,35,38,37,50,29,28,50,36,31,38,50,39,35,29,50,29,29,39,37,36 The lowest hit was 28 and the highest hit was 50 The average was 818/22= 37.18 damage Durga Dido 22:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay....12 days late to the party, but here goes. Everyone can easily tell the extra damage will stack. You're not using 2 Stances or something retarded, it's a spirit, and a preparation. Different types of skill. The unknown was this. RtW = arrows move twice as fast. Winds = Arrows move twice as fast. 2 skills = arrows move how fast? Not trying to spoil your fun, and always worth testing to check for a bug or whatever, but I do think you missed the point here. -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Userboxes You can learn most of the stuff from someone else's page just by clicking edit, and copying the code, but not making/saving any changes. Here's the template code for it: The two colour parts can be hexadecimal, or just a basic colour name. If hexadecimal it will have to have the # symbol before your hexadecimal value. The "First Colour" will be the colour of the left box, and the border. The "Second Colour" will be the colour of the right rectangle. In place of "Skill" in the template above, put in the name of the skill you want in there. You can also use other pictures, or even take out the image altogether, and simply put a word, or letter, or symbol. In your "Message", put something clever, or witty, or whatever you want--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 18:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Build Help Alright, so i made this build using incendiary arrows,yes i probably wasn't the first,but i didn't look it up or see it before i thought of it so bleh,but it needs help in my opinion. Build : I actually "finished" the build with keen arrow as another attack and mend condition as condition removal, but i thought id post it like this so to not lock it to any secondary.Now you may or may have not seen that this is for AB the ignite,incendiary,forked(+poison) work quite well i just feel like it could be better. I use forked instead of dual for the recharge,and because i use longbow to attack the towers most of the time i wont get hexed by the eles or necros. I have thought of using a AIS , maybe frenzy, just to unleash damage faster. I tried with splinter weapon as the extra skill and the effect works wonderfully together with ignite,but it kinds of not work so nice (as it only last for the first 2 shots (forked+incendiary). I thought about Favorable Winds and it would be great, the problem with it is i can't have it ready before i attack the tower, meaning, with ignite/poison tip i can put them in advanced (while capping the previous tower) and then go and directly attack the next one,i would have to stop cast favorable winds and then attack, if i was to take that, also spirits are vulnerable as we all know :| Alright I'm done typing :P Anyone got any ideas? Id be much appreciated.Durga Dido 11:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Serpents Quickness to spam IA more :D Oh, and Flail is a superior IAS for Rangers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a reason you are using Ignite Arrows? If not, take Apply Poison and drop Poison Tip. (T/ ) 21:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ignite + Incendiary = lolAoE. Especially if someone on your team has splinter weapon. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Negligible AoE is negligible without EBSoH etc. (T/ ) 22:09, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::lrn2rngr --Alf's Hitman 22:26, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: As wizardboy pointed out its for the stupid AOE most of the towers have 3 npcs defending it so your getting the max out of the Ignite explosion,if i was more focused on attacking other people i would take apply poison but for the towers i rather damage all of them with AOE (Ignite has insane AOE but i will check the numbers of it against ignite see if its worth it).About lrn2rngr.....I know how to ranger it's the class i started with and my main,if it wasn't for the fact that i like to monk more.However,there is nothing worth distracting on the npcs if they are not attacking you,theres 2 things of all the npcs that you might want to distract, the warriors healing signet and heaven's delight.Ow and poison tip is there for that little extra damage on the main target.Durga Dido 07:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::You're probably running 11-12 WS, so that is ~45 AoE damage, reduced by armor, every 5 seconds. I've never found Ignite to be worth it, since Apply maxes out your degen and deals 100+ extra damage over time...Rangers aren't DPS dudes, so it just fits more. Then again, you've got this designed for a very particular role in one type of "PvP" (cough cough) play, so you know it better than I do. (T/ ) 07:38, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah you got it right on the WS and yes i got this designed for a very specific role, i know its not the best and i know theres much better stuff to do,but bleh,Also i like ignite arrows, no not how it works in game,But just the idea of a skill that shoot arrows that explode is awesome.Even after all this time i still remember those charr in Ascalon with ingite and penetrating shot with that sound.Too bad penetrating shot sucks and ignite arrows isn't the best either :|. Durga Dido 07:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, you don't know how to ranger. If you did, besides having the most godly interrupt in the game and probably the best ranger skill in that bar, you'd knew rangers with degeneration are for pressure, not for damage. Spiking skill such as Forked don't go along with pressure skills; at any case use Glass Arrows for r-spike. :::::::::Solo capping fails, and even then an ele is faster. AB is a PvP form (lol AB) and so you'll be facing other humans. These humans in AB are so bad that you can sit in front of them and interrupt their two seconds+ casting spells and they won't move or fake it, so they're basically inviting you to interrupt them. Not doing so is liek... Well I don't know how it's like, because I know D-shot is gud. :::::::::Lastly, snares are important when AB is all about moving between shrines. --Alf's Hitman 07:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Alright,I don't know how to Ranger.Durga Dido 08:03, 24 November 2008 (UTC) iDent Is the new iPod. Well, not really. It's a typo on indent. Indenting goes like this: :1 Indent ::2Indents :::3 Indents ::::::::::::12 Indents And when you reset the indent, you start either at one colon, or none (doesn't matter :) ). There's also a nifty template (Template:Ri) that inserts (Reset indent) when you type . Hope it helps :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Cool Thank you, i always seens it and also used it , maybe even typod on other pages, even tho i didn't know what it meant, but thank you for help :) Durga Dido 18:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Warrior Templar armor/Male You missed one of the Component Screenshots and messed up the order of the "back" ones. Please go back and fix if you can. RoseOfKali 21:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, he didn't miss it - it was a wiki caching issue (again). I've purged the pages, you should see Durga's image now. The two component back images do need to be swapped, though. —Dr Ishmael 22:01, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::Weird. The first time I clicked the "missing" image and there wasn't even an upload log for the new version. I swapped the other two images. RoseOfKali 04:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) wat Did I just kill you in AB repeatedly? :\ (T/ ) 10:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Hahahaha ( im so laughing a lott in real life now :P) possibly,we did just get wiped in AB.Get more people!The wait time on our side is horrible, PS which of all of the enemies were you? ranger? you were probably the mesmer. Durga Dido 11:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, I was playing as Cripslash Warrior, and then Assassin. If you ever got hit with Exhaustion, that was probably me. Oh well, we lost pretty much every battle anyway... bad night for AB. You probably noticed how many Luxons left. We wait 3-4 rounds, too, since everyone is WTB monks. (T/ ) 12:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Omgod you noob, your suppose to play palm strike, and yes you got me with exhaustion at least twice.It almost seemed as if you aimed for me each time with the sin. Durga Dido 13:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Palm Strike is strong and brave, but it's so unoriginal. And boring. And I also saw a lot of "Can't Touch This!", Balanced Stance (you had it iirc), etc. so people expect it. Thus, surprising them with a non-FotM build is gud. I get people every time with that chain, and I just know they're annoyed, and it pleases me. I even met another Assassin who ran pretty much the same build; he was having fun solo-camping the base with it. :p ::::I think I went after you since you were the Monk, tbh, and you didn't have Guardian. D: Usually I have to tab through enemies to find Monks and such, but after seeing you more than one round that was a waste of time. One time, it was you and a Lichway MM, and obviously attacking him wasn't working, so I switched targets. :\ Ah well. I wasn't out to get you, it was just a battle convenience. ;) (T/ ) 13:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats the build, no place for guardian, and no attribute for it :| had GolE in it at first inception, but have started to use balanced for those pesky sins.Nice thing about balanced is that even though your not a palm striker it still hampers you because it denies your energy. Durga Dido 16:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's pretty much what I remember of it. Had a wtf moment when I realized you had Smite and WoH on the same bar, it's an unusual combination. I like Balanced Stance, but its long recharge always makes me sad... and I still had Critical Strike too. :) (T/ ) 16:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)